


Turn on the Radio an Hope Everything Gets Better

by sheetinbuckingham



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Road Trip, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetinbuckingham/pseuds/sheetinbuckingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achievement Hunter road trip...what could go wrong?, from tumblr promp 'if you're still doing prompts it would be rad if you did like a road trip thing where all if the achievement hunter guys are being annoying as dicks'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn on the Radio an Hope Everything Gets Better

Why Geoff thought it would be a good idea for everyone to take the same car to the airport was beyond him. For some odd reason he thought that all his boyfriends would be able to get through a two hour drive and not murder each other. But, the universe once again decided to prove him wrong. Gavin was complaining about how squished he was and Michael was complaining about Gavin complaining. He had told Ryan and Ray to keep their hands to themselves but look over his shoulder once more he sees them getting a bit to close and their hands a bit too south then he would like them to be.

“Ray and Ryan I swear to god if I have to tell you one more time to keep it in your pants I’m going to drive this car off a cliff and Gavin it’s not my fault that you have fifty limbs to keep in check and Michael shut the fuck already dear fucking lord.”

All the boys let out a monotone “Sorry Geoff” besides Jack who was chuckling from his spot in shot gun.

“Hey,” Ryan began, “how come Jack gets shot gun?”

“Because I've known Geoff longer…And I called it.”

“One that is not fair and two I never hear you say that.”

“Well that’s not my fault.”

“Okay, let’s try and not fight. W.A.F.F.L.E.O guys W.A.F.F.L.E.O. How about we play a game?” Ray suggested seeing the anger rising in Geoff and trying the make it subside.

“Sounds good,” said Michael noticing Geoff anger too and helping Ray, “what were you thinking?”

“How about we play some good old fashioned Groovy Green Door?” Everyone else in the vehicle agreed, except for Gavin who asked, “What the fuck is Groovy Green Door?”

All the other boys in the car looked shocked and Michael asked, “You've never played Groovy Green Door?” Gavin shook his head still looking confused.

Ray looked flabbergasted, “Well, I have no Idea how to explain it, I thought everyone knew how to play.”

“I’ll take it from here,” Ryan said leaning forward a bit so he could get a clearer view of Gavin, “one person is “It” and they have to come up with a category, it can be something from shades of blue to things you can find in a theme park. That person starts out by saying ‘I’m going into the Groovy Green Door and I’m going to bring a” and whatever is in their category so if the category was shades of blue they could say ‘Sky blue’ and that is everyone’s clue. Then it goes around and everyone tries to get in, so if Michael thought the category was just colors he could say ‘I’m going through the Groovy Green Door and I’m going to bring in green.' and the person who is it would say ‘No, you’re not allowed in’ because that doesn't go with the category. But Ray could say dark blue and be allowed in because that is a shade of blue. When someone thinks they know the category they can say ‘I’m going through the Groovy Green Door and I’m going to guess the category’ and if they guess right they are now ‘It’ but if they don’t then the game continues.” He laughed at the confused look on Gavin’s face and added, “You’ll understand one we play.”

-

It was an hour later and Gavin still did not understand the game even though it had been explained many different times by many different people. When they finally arrived at their destination Geoff let out a sigh of relief as he parked the car and saying to himself, “I never in my life thought I would be thanking god to be at the airport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think, this is some of my first writing so im all ears!


End file.
